Charme Grifinório
by aposentada
Summary: A história de uma aposta. Duas, na verdade. BlaiseHarry, RonDraco, mpreg, oneshot.


**Título**: Charme Grifinório  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Yaoi - Humor/Romance  
**Ship**: Blaise/Harry, Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco (depende de quem você acredita)  
**Resumo**: A história de uma aposta. Duas, na verdade.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada é meu.  
**Nota1**: **Mpreg**, muitos bebês, falta de noção  
**Nota2**: Tenho memória altamente seletiva no que se refere a HP7.  
**Nota3**: Eu apoio o controle de natalidade.

**Charme Grifinório**

Blaise Zabini rosnou.

Normalmente ele deixava esses impulsos felinos virem à tona apenas quando se encontrava sozinho, mas, naquele momento, ele estava com raiva demais para se segurar. Draco olhou para ele com uma interrogação estampada em seu rosto, parando em pleno ato de mexer nas vestes de casamento, as mãos nas costas num ato tão mulher grávida que fez Blaise ter vontade de gritar.

Não por acaso, aquela postura valorizava extremamente a barriga já saliente de quatro meses de gestação que Draco começava a ostentar. E essa era justamente uma das coisas que estava deixando Blaise com raiva.

"O que aconteceu?"

Blaise pensou em muitas respostas para isso. _Você engravidou _era uma. _Você engravidou de forma estúpida_, outra. _Você engravidou de forma estúpida e de alguém estúpido, sendo que tinha uma probabilidade de 5% de isso acontecer, segundo a Granger, _era outra. Mas ele não conseguiu dizer nenhuma delas. Ignorando os pesares, Draco ainda era seu amigo, e ficaria irritado se sua idiotice fosse exposta de forma tão óbvia, e um Draco irritado e hormonal não era algo que Blaise estava com paciência para agüentar.

"Eu continuo achando que você não devia se casar" – acabou dizendo ele.

Draco deu um riso sem o menor humor.

"O que proponha que eu faça?"

Blaise hesitou em dar a resposta que estava na ponta da língua, e Draco percebeu.

"Eu não vou matar o meu filho" – disse ele entredentes.

"Como se ter um filho com Weasley fosse grande coisa" – desdenhou Blaise após bufar – "Mas ele já está grande demais."

Draco sorriu envaidecido por algum motivo que Blaise não entendeu – e que, portanto, o irritou – e virou-se de novo para as vestes de casamento.

"O que eu não entendo" – prosseguiu ele – "foi como vocês ficaram, em primeiro lugar."

"Tenho certeza que você aprendeu sobre reprodução humana."

Blaise teria corado mas, por algum motivo, ele era desprovido da capacidade de avermelhar no rosto.

"Digo, você odiava o cara até a semana anterior e faz um filho com ele. Francamente, Draco. E nem venha me dizer que amor e ódio estão próximos porque eu não acredito nem um pouquinho que você ame Weasley. Foi o quê, desespero?"

Draco virou-se para ele de novo com as mãos nos quadris. Por um instante terrível, Blaise lembrou-se da Sra. Weasley.

"Não sei porque você dizendo isso" – disse ele com voz mansa e perigosa – "já que é obviamente apaixonado por Potter."

O queixo de Blaise caiu.

Foi ali, exatamente ali, que Harry James Potter começou a gerar problemas para Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Não é que ele fosse apaixonado por Potter. Estava mais para uma quedinha. Uma quedinha platônica e patética, já que Potter era obviamente heterossexual – estando inclusive de casamento marcado com a Weasley fêmea.

O que não significava que ele não tinha esperanças, por mais que tivesse se esforçado em matá-las cruel e dolorosamente com tais pensamentos. Devia ter a ver com o fato de Potter teimar em ser gentil toda vez que se viam.

Como naquele momento.

"Quem você acha que vai ser o padrinho?"

"Como?"

"Ron me disse que eles estão discutindo tanto entre o meu nome e o seu nome que estão pensando em colocar um terceiro para acabar com isso. Quem você acha que vai ser?"

"Talvez sejamos nós dois" – sugeriu Blaise, e sentiu-se idiota.

Potter sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente. Estavam esperando os noivos, que estavam atrasados. Blaise ponderou que Draco podia muito bem ter sofrido um aborto e visto a inutilidade do casamento agora. Mal acabou esse pensamento e sentiu-se muito cruel.

"Se você quer saber" – continuou Potter – "eu não acho que esse bebê vai precisar de um padrinho."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu acho que vai ser uma menina."

Blaise virou a cabeça para ele, espantado.

"Mas vai ser um menino."

"Por quê não poderia ser uma menina?"

Blaise pensou em dizer nos cinco séculos sem nascimento de meninas entre os Malfoy, mas, antes que pudesse verbalizar isso, Potter saiu do seu lado para ir falar com a noiva, sentada na primeira fileira de cadeiras.

Ao mesmo tempo, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

Foi olhando aquela cena de Potter sendo carinhoso com Weasley que Blaise decidiu que precisava ir embora.

* * *

"Eu aposto em dois anos."

"Por que dois anos?"

"O tempo do garoto crescer um pouco" – cochichou George – "Ron não vai ter coragem de se separar antes disso."

"Eu aposto em quatro."

"Registrado, Charlie. E você, Ginny?"

"Aposto em cinco."

Blaise enfiou a cabeça na discussão.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Estamos apostando quanto tempo esse matrimônio vai durar. Alguma tentativa?"

Blaise pensou um pouco.

"Seis anos."

"Eu aposto que vai durar."

Todos se viraram para Potter, e Blaise sentiu aquele habitual e irritante solavanco no estômago.

"Durar quanto?"

Potter deu os ombros.

"Para sempre, oras."

Weasley fêmea deu um riso de puro desdém.

"Para sempre, Harry! Eles vão se matar antes disso."

"Acho que não." – e sorriu de uma forma que deu arrepios em Blaise – "Algo me diz que não."

* * *

O problema de decidir que precisa ir embora é que, não importa o quão desesperado você esteja, você nunca vai embora quando quer. No caso de Blaise, demorou mais de um ano desde o pensamento até o momento em que ele se viu preparando-se para pegar a chave de portal para a França.

Um dos motivos pelo qual você nunca vai embora quando quer são as coisas que você não consegue deixar para trás. No caso de Blaise, foi seu julgamento – algo patético de vinte minutos e um veredicto de inocente quase constrangedor – e a espera pelo nascimento do bebê de Draco e Weasley, que, no final, como Potter dissera, não precisara mesmo de um padrinho.

Isso não queria dizer, é claro, que eles haviam desistido de ter um menino, pela rapidez com que haviam encomendado um bebê novamente. Quando soube disso, Blaise quis apressar os planos de partida. Não queria ver o amigo reduzido a uma Sra. Weasley e cheio de filhos. Porém, antes, ele tivera que agüentar uma última infâmia.

O casamento de Potter.

De cima do colo de Draco, Mayleen olhava para ele quase como se achasse graça da situação. Blaise sentia-se mal só de pensar. Porque no casamento ele percebera que Draco tinha razão: ele era mesmo apaixonado por Potter. Só aquilo para explicar a ânsia quase incontrolável de sufocar a agora Sra. Potter née Weasley.

"Acho que está na sua hora" – comentou Draco.

Blaise assentiu. Pensou, por um instante sentimental, em abraçar Draco, mas Mayleen e uma barriga de quase sete meses no meio do caminho lhe disseram que não era uma boa idéia.

"Então, adeus" – disse ele, abaixando-se para pegar as malas.

"Adeus" – respondeu Draco, enquanto Mayleen acenava – "Me avise quando voltar à Inglaterra."

Blaise sorriu azedo enquanto se juntava à pequena multidão que ia para a França, porque ele não tencionava voltar.

* * *

O problema de tencionar algo é exatamente esse: você apenas tenciona. Não tem como saber o que realmente vai conseguir fazer. No caso de Blaise, ele definitivamente não esperava que, menos de cinco anos depois, sua mãe fosse morrer aos quarenta e quatro anos de idade, deixando um adorável testamento cujo uma das cláusulas para Blaise tomar posse de sua herança seria se comprometer a passar no mínimo metade do ano na Inglaterra a fim de tomar conta dos negócios da família.

Pelo menos havia novidades. Uma, que daquela vez era Weasley que havia encomendado o bebê. Outra, que Potter havia se separado.

"Mas como assim?" – perguntou Blaise pela quarta vez a Draco naquela tarde, no jardim de inverno de Malfoy Manor, onde habitava a família Malfoy-Weasley.

Elleree olhou de esguelha para ele antes de voltar a desenhar. Draco sorriu para ele da mesma forma pela quarta vez, o que irritou muito Blaise, que conhecia muito bem esse sorriso _eu sabia_.

"Separado, oras. Divorciado. Desde o verão passado. A guarda dos dois filhos foi dividida."

Blaise balançou a cabeça.

"E eles formavam um casal tão _perfeito_."

"Pelo menos agora você tem chances."

Blaise resolveu ignorá-lo.

"Mas por quê?"

"Por quê o quê?"

"Eles tem que ter se separado por um motivo. Aliás, quem pediu o divórcio?"

Draco deu os ombros.

"Não faço idéia. Mas acho que foi Potter. Se quer saber minha opinião, acho que ele é gay e só agora se deu conta disso."

Blaise se recostou na cadeira para refletir sobre isso.

"E você e Weasley?" – perguntou ele depois de alguns minutos, bem consciente de que os seis anos nos quais apostara já estavam terminando – "Por favor, diga que só está esperando o bebê nascer para se separar."

Depois de duas meninas, ele não era mais louco de se referir à criança como menino.

"Não" – respondeu Draco, para a decepção de Blaise.

"Então você está com ele pelas meninas."

"Não" – respondeu Draco novamente, e sorriu torto – "Pelo jeito que você está falando, Blaise, parece que você espera que eu me separe."

Não deixava de ser.

* * *

"Quando é que eles vão parar?" – perguntou Blaise a si mesmo, horrorizado.

Potter riu dele, mexendo distraidamente no balanço no quintal da casa dos Weasley. A pouca distância, o batizado das trigêmeas Wilfreda, Bridget e Alexandra terminara a pouco.

"Digo, o que eles querem?" – prosseguiu Blaise, indignado – "Povoar o planeta?"

"Ron queria parar depois de Audrey" – informou Potter.

"Por que não pararam?" – questionou Blaise.

Potter respirou fundo e de uma forma que quase fez com que Blaise se atirasse em cima dele.

"Não existem métodos anticoncepcionais bruxos que funcionem entre os homens. Então, eles teriam que usar um trouxa. Para ser exato, camisinha, que é..."

"Eu sei como funciona" – interrompeu Blaise secamente.

"Draco prefere morrer a usar um método trouxa. Como a outra forma de não ter filhos é não fazer mais sexo, e duvido que eles façam isso, eles vão continuar nascendo, suponho."

"Eles deviam parar" – disse Blaise com convicção – "Depois de acontecer algo que tem uma chance em quatrocentos milhões de acontecer..."

"Quinhentos" – corrigiu Potter – "Hermione também me disse."

"Pior ainda. Deviam considerar um sinal divino ou algo que o valha para parar com isso."

Parou, sem fôlego. Ao longe, observou os cabelos ruivos de Mayleen e Elleree, e os loiros de Audrey, tão parecida com Narcisa. Mayleen iria para Hogwarts depois daquele verão. Sentiu-se subitamente velho.

"Eu..." – começou Blaise.

Por um segundo, um instante, ele quase abriu o jogo. Quase, porque era covarde demais.

"... acho que seu filho está chamando você" – terminou ele, apontando para onde James acenava.

Potter assentiu e foi na direção do filho, deixando Blaise sentindo-se miserável.

* * *

Blaise tinha esperança de que, depois das trigêmeas, a seqüência de crianças fosse acabar. Quando voltou à Inglaterra naquele ano e não encontrou nem Draco nem Weasley barrigudos, ele teve esperanças.

Efêmeras.

"De quanto tempo?" – perguntou ele, conformado.

"Draco? Três meses."

"Depois disso, eu mesmo pago uma operação de castração para Weasley."

Potter riu.

"Como se sente perdendo a aposta?"

"Com menos dinheiro, claro. Ainda há alguém que impeça você de ganhar?"

"Bill" – respondeu Potter – "Ele apostou quinze anos."

"Está quase perdendo também" – disse Blaise, pensando na agora adolescente Mayleen.

Os dois estavam na sala de espera do St. Mungus. Alexandra, a mais jovem das trigêmeas, conseguira ser atingida por um raio num dos almoços de família dos Weasley, para o qual Blaise fora surpreendentemente convidado por Potter. Dessa forma, o primeiro encontro dos dois acabara no hospital. Se é que um almoço de família podia ser considerado um encontro.

"Porque você apostou para sempre?" – prosseguiu ele, sem conseguir se conter – "Digo, eles são tão diferentes."

"Às vezes isso é o diferencial" – respondeu Potter, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Blaise sentiu-se curiosamente perturbado.

"Pode ser, mas..."

Foi quando Potter o beijou.

Primeiro, Blaise sentiu-se ultrajado. Afinal, ele não era nenhuma menininha para ser beijado. Depois, relaxou. Empurrou Potter contra a parede e o beijou como... bem, como se esperasse isso há quinze anos.

"Oh, Deus, Oh, Deus" – repetiu a voz de Weasley.

Blaise soltou Potter e suspirou.

"Lamento, lamento" – gemeu Weasley, virando-se para sair – "Podem continuar."

"Ron, o que aconteceu?"

"Alexandra acordou. Pensei que... esquece. Estou indo."

E foi, realmente, mas o clima estava arruinado.

Pelo menos ali.

* * *

Blaise não ia sequer fingir que não estava furioso. Na verdade, sua vontade naquele momento era sufocar Draco, depois sufocar aquela garotinha de cabelos pretos. Sentia na garganta o gosto amargo da traição, para empregar o termo poético. Não importava que a data da concepção de Mallory fosse em dezembro, muito antes dele e de Potter ficarem juntos. Nem que Draco jurasse inocência.

"Eu já disse" – começou ele pela quinta vez – "os Black não eram chamados assim por motivo nenhum. A principal característica da família são os cabelos pretos. E eu e Weasley temos ascendência..."

"Você deve compreender" – começou Blaise, entredentes – "que a explicação mais fácil para tudo isso é você ter pulado a cerca com Potter."

"Blaise..."

"Não foi em dezembro que Weasley passou duas semanas fora? Aliás, o que ele acha disso?"

"Ele acredita em mim."

"É mesmo um corno manso."

"Mallory" – começou Draco, elevando levemente o tom de voz – "tem a mesma pinta que ele nas costas."

Blaise ficou calado.

"Você não terminou com Potter, terminou?"

"Terminei."

"Francamente, Blaise. Você esperou por ele durante quinze anos e..."

"Eu não o _esperei_ quinze anos" – corrigiu-o Blaise – "Ele só foi lerdo durante quinze anos. E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Ele ficou com você. A idéia é nojenta."

"Nós nunca transamos."

"Não acredito em você."

"E a pinta de Mallory?"

"Você fabricou quando viu a merda que ia dar."

"Eu não jogaria tão baixo assim."

"Ah, sim, você jogaria."

* * *

Um novo bebê, previsto para agosto, simbolizou a reconciliação de Weasley e Draco, mas Blaise ainda não estava falando com Potter. Ainda estava convencido que Draco pulara a cerca com ele e, mesmo que tivesse sido antes de ficarem juntos, a idéia era nojenta. Ele tinha poucos princípios, e não dividir amantes com seu melhor amigo era um deles.

Por mais que o amante em questão insistisse que não o era.

"Eu nunca fiquei com Draco" – disse Potter pela décima vez na sala da casa de Blaise.

"Mallory indica o contrário."

"Mallory é filha de Ron."

"Com aquele cabelo? Você está brincando."

"Hermione disse..."

"Eu não ligo para as teorias de probabilidade de Granger" – cortou Blaise.

"Eles já tiveram trigêmeas numa chance de um em quinhentos milhões, lembra? Eu não desprezaria as probabilidades tão fácil assim. Vamos, Blaise."

Blaise estava quase disposto a acreditar dele. O problema é que agora ele estava se sentindo um idiota, o que tornava tudo mais difícil.

"Não, Potter."

Potter bufou e foi-se embora pela lareira, deixando Blaise para se sentir mais idiota ainda, se é que isso era possível.

* * *

Blaise eventualmente voltou a falar com Draco. Poderia-se até dizer que ele começou a acreditar na versão de que Mallory tinha cabelos pretos por um defeito genético, não porque fosse filha de Potter. Aliás, ele começou a perceber que a idéia da garota ser filha de Potter era absurda – não por causa de Draco, mas por causa do santo em si, que nunca ficaria com o esposo do melhor amigo. Mas ele nunca assumiria que estava errado. Assim, dois anos após o incidente, ele ainda não falava com Potter. Mesmo depois desse tempo todo, porém, o pensamento que ele poderia estar saindo com outras pessoas nunca lhe ocorrera, até que, no batizado do mais novo membro da família Malfoy-Weasley – depois de sete meninas, Weasley e Draco haviam tido Gareth e Galahad em seqüência – Blaise havia pego Potter e Elleree aos beijos no jardim.

Depois de se segurar para não descer o punho naquela cara de fuinha, Blaise se convenceu de que o motivo pelo qual estava furioso não era porque Potter o havia superado. Nem porque Elleree era mulher. Nem porque ela era vinte anos mais jovem. Nem por todos os motivos anteriormente mencionados. Ele estava furioso, isso sim, porque Elleree era filha de um amigo muito querido e, certamente, um relacionamento entre ela e Potter nunca daria certo. Foi com esse discurso que ele foi falar com o dito cujo, procurando ignorar a reputação de piranha de Elleree.

O que ele não esperava era a reação de Potter.

"Vamos, Blaise" – começara ele, desdenhoso – "você não está nem um pouco preocupado com Elleree. Você detesta a garota. Você só está com ciúmes."

Blaise engoliu em seco. Desde quando ele era tão transparente?

"Além do mais, Potter" – continuou ele como se não tivesse sido interrompido – "Elleree é menor de idade."

"Ela fez dezoito em dezembro, e não mude de assunto."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, Potter. Draco é meu..."

Potter o beijou. Blaise resolveu curtir a coisa por alguns momentos antes de empurrá-lo.

"... amigo, seu porco traidor! E Elleree?"

"Não estamos juntos. O que você viu no jardim foi... só coisa de momento."

Piranha filha de um hipogrifo.

"Olhe" – começou ele, se aproximando – "se você quiser, nunca mais discutimos o Caso Mallory. Eu só quero ficar com você de novo."

Blaise quis virar gelatina e ir ao chão diante de tal frase, mas não era piegas o suficiente para isso. Ao invés, beijou Potter.

Tal proposta era boa demais para ser recusada.

* * *

Blaise sabia muito bem que se contasse sua volta com Potter incluindo a parte de Elleree no caso – que, aliás, andava o olhando feio com caras e bocas cômicas -, Draco jogaria todo tipo de azaração em cima do Não Mais Tão Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Portanto, ele falou que a mulher em questão era uma total desconhecida, coisa que Draco pareceu acreditar.

"Então, o relacionamento é sério?"

Blaise teria corado se tivesse capacidade para tal.

"Ele falou que está na hora de casar de novo."

"Oh, que bonito. Bem a cara dele."

"Eu respondi que só caso se aparecer algum filho na história."

"Olha que aparece."

"Draco, eu tenho quase quarenta anos."

Draco deu um sorriso misterioso.

"Certo, talvez você não tenha nove filhos, mas ainda pode aparecer um."

"São cinco por cento de chance, Draco. Eu não tenho sorte o suficiente para isso."

"Eu sei, já que você perdeu a aposta do meu casamento."

Blaise virou a cabeça tão rápido para ele que estalou o pescoço dolorosamente.

"Você sabia?" – perguntou, espantado, enquanto acariciava a parte mencionada de sua anatomia.

"Claro. Desde aquela noite. Agora, deixa eu contar algo que você não sabe: também existe uma aposta sobre você."

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo. Sobre quanto tempo você e Potter demorariam para ficar juntos."

"Quem apostou isso?"

"Eu, os Weasley, menos as fêmeas e o pai, e Granger."

"Quem ganhou?"

"Eu e Granger estamos em discussão. Eu disse quinze, mas ela falou que não ganhei porque vocês terminaram. Ela disse que ganhou, porque apostou em dezessete e jura que vocês casam antes do final do ano."

"Seu bastardo" – acusou Blaise, furioso – "Era por isso que você me chamava para vir à Inglaterra! Para ganhar a aposta!"

"Claro que não, estúpido. Eu queria é que você ficasse na França para não ficar com Potter antes de quinze anos."

Blaise rosnou. Não conseguiu se conter.

"De qualquer forma, todos perderam. Como eu e Potter tenho quase quarenta anos, não vamos arranjar um filho antes do fim do ano."

Draco sorriu misterioso de novo, e Blaise, horrorizado, compreendeu.

"Sabe" – começou ele, algo sentimental – "eu sempre gostei do número dez."

**FIM**


End file.
